In liquid filling machines for dispensing predetermined quantities of liquid into containers, for example, valves are generally provided for controlling the flow of the liquids. These valves generally include a flexible hose or sleeve through which a fluid is conveyed. The flexible hose is pinched to reduce or stop the flow therethrough. Pinching of the hose may be accomplished by applying high pressure fluid about the outside of a portion of the hose, by mechanically compressing the hose, or by twisting the hose, etc. From the standpoint of reducing or eliminating contamination problems in liquid filling machines, pinch valves may be particularly advantageous in that the flexible hoses provide smooth and unobstructed passages for liquid flowing through the valve so as to avoid or minimize the additional surfaces, cracks or seams that could trap material.